


古緣(大結局）（🚗🚗🚗）

by Tsllxst



Category: IZONE
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28746138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsllxst/pseuds/Tsllxst





	古緣(大結局）（🚗🚗🚗）

彩演视角car

我帮咲良脱下了衣服，把她抱回床上，正想替她盖好被子时，我低下头，看着她的手握住那里，还迷糊的哼一声，我只好努力忍着。

她怀上了，绝不能行那些事...

这时她讨要抱抱，把手摸上我的后颈，用着有些沙哑的声音，在我耳边说了一句：来吧，我只知我现在脸红的要死，分身也立了起来，我握 紧拳头，继续强忍着。

她抬头，有些玩昧的看着我，在我脖子上种下一颗小草莓，不知是不是故意吻出声，想勾一下我，见我不动声色又把我的手引到她洞口前。

“嗯～”

“你...这是...胡闹”

“我问过大夫，他说五个月了，可以行那些事～”

听完这话的我忍不住了，小心翼翼的扶着她的头，把自己的衣服脱掉扔地上，和她亲吻，舌头互相交缠，我故意把交缠的水声放出来，洞口前 的手指也慢慢进入，渐渐加快。

“嗯～舒服～”

“你勾引我的，可不能怪我用力”

“我是故意的～借日行事”

嘻嘻，等的就是你这句话，把手指拔出来，换分身进去，我还是有所顾虑的，毕竟她怀孕了，自然不能伤到胎儿，慢慢地滑进去，天呀，里面也 太湿了吧，一滑差点登顶，甬道还在不停收缩，我按了按她的小腹，这水射向我的分身，真是难忍啊。

“你...里面...也太欢迎我了吧～嗯！”

“哼～是要投降吗？”

投降？ 哼哼～我可不客气了，轻轻抽出，等她感到空虚时，又重重进入，得益于甬道的湿润，搭配我的策略，她很快的去了巫山一趟。

啪啪啪...

已经是第五次了，她快要被我玩坏了，估计她也享受，不过没有想到我的体力那么好，她都去五次，我一次也没去，现在那里也告诉我快去了。

“快了～乖～”

我不停加速，用力顶了十几下后，我把分身抽出来，把它们射在身上，事后我清理干净，换好衣服，把她拥入自己怀中，今天她怕是累坏了， 很快就睡着，我紧接其后，就这样二人相眠


End file.
